Romantic Surprise
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Chole Irvine decides to surprise her husband one night after their kids have gone to bed. Just a little romantic surprise to show how much she loves him. Chris Jericho/OC. Rated M for mature content


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. I couldn't write my stories without her. I hope you and everyone enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Chloe Irvine checked in on their son and daughter again. They were finally asleep. She smiled. The house was almost silent, the only sounds coming from the TV. He was in front of the TV right now. The love of her life - her partner, friend and lover. Also her husband and father to her children. Her heart would always belong to him. Forever.

Chloe walked into their bedroom and dug under her clothes in the cupboard. She had hidden this particular item of clothing just for tonight. Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Plain brown-green eyes stared back at her; light brown hair just touching her shoulders. The black, silk nightie came to just above her knees. The top of the nightie was black and gold lace. It barely covered her breasts.

She lit candles and switched off the lights. The flickering flames made shadows dance on the walls. Perfect. She smiled and walked to the lounge. Chloe stood in front of him and held her hand out. He grinned and looked her up and down then let his hands travel softly upwards over the silk material, stopping to just under her breasts. She stepped backwards out of his reach, her hand still held out for his. He took her hand and stood then followed as she led him down the passage and into the bedroom.

He grabbed and pulled her against him, his hands groped her breasts. She moaned as he pinched the already hard nipples as her hands went behind her to rub the top of his thighs. Chloe pushed him away and turned to face him. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked him.

"Undress." She asked sweetly already getting wet at the idea of him stripping in front of her.

Not everyone thought Chris was hot. To her he was sexy though and shirtless, in dark blue jeans, he looked like a God to her. He slowly removed the jeans and his underpants. The candle light making the shadows dance across his chest.

Chloe let her eyes roam over him. He was already hard as she could tell. She shivered in anticipation. She loved the feel of him inside her.

He moved towards her. Standing between her legs he reached down with his hand and his finger found her clit instinctively and he knew exactly how to rub it to give her pleasure. She moaned, enjoying his finger moving over her clit. It amazed her at the way he could bring her the most exquisite release every time. She gasped as the ecstasy between her legs built. He covered her mouth with his, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She kissed him back moaning into his mouth as his tongue slid in and out, in a rhythm she knew he would be matching inside of her. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. Matching the rhythm of his tongue, she moved her hand up and down his length.

He broke the kiss and stood before her, still rubbing her clit. He rubbed it so slowly, stopping every now and again before she reached her peek. She bent down and took him in her mouth, moaning as he kept her from reaching orgasm. She enjoyed his moans as she let her tongue flick over it before taking it in her mouth again. They were both moaning and breathing hard together at the pleasure they were giving each other.

He pulled away and Chloe moved further onto the bed, already dripping wet between her legs in anticipation. She lifted her hips to him as he held himself above her. Looking deeply into his eyes, she tried to show him the love she felt for him. And then he was inside of her. She moaned in pleasure. Their lives had changed with marriage, kids and jobs, but this had never changed - The ecstasy of feeling him deep inside of her. He started moving in and out slowly. The feel of him inside her, stretching her, made her moan just out of pure joy of the moment.

His one hand went to her breast and found the hard tip of her nipple. He squeezed it then rolled it in his fingers. Chloe moaned at the feel pain and pleasure mixed. It felt so good having him inside of her. Only him; she could never be with another.

He began to move faster and harder and she reached her peek almost immediately. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Waking the kids now was not a good idea.

He moaned above her and then he grunted his release fast into her. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear then leaned up to look into her eyes.

She always enjoyed this moment: Him above her, still in her and those three words hanging in the air.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Please Review!


End file.
